Naruto Mirror's Edge
by Naruto MetalGear
Summary: Basically, it's a version of the game's storyline told from Naruto's point of view. As the story goes Naruto is one of the new runner's. He'll be by Faith's side and accompany her through the game's storyline. Hope you guys enjoy and like it!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Mirrors Edge *****Disclaimer*****

 **I do not own Naruto or Mirrors Edge or any of its contents**

 **(** A Naruto and Mirrors Edge Fan-Fic. This takes place before, during and after the game)

Chapter 1

Family Tragedy

Naruto P.O.V

As I walking home from school I started to run and as I was running I climb a pipe up to the rooftops and I realized that today was a Friday and it was my moms birthday and I got her a pearl necklace along side a birthday card and as I was running I take a shape left and I enter our apartment building through the fire escape exit and I run down the staircase to the 2nd floor and I walk into apartment 1 and when I open the door I see mom making lunch and I walk up to her and say "Happy birthday mom". She gives me a hug and dad along side my sister walk in the room and they hug mom as well. After eating her famous Ramen soup for dinner I made her a cake and then before I go to sleep I sent my friend Faith Connors a text message about tomorrow's protest and she said that she and her family are going to protest about the new city regime and laws.

Faith P.O.V

As I wake up I go into the kitchen and eat a breakfast sandwich with my little sister Kate then my mom and dad come in they tell us that the protest is happening later at 10:30. When it's 10:30 me and my family are at the city square plaza and as usual there are protesters and I see Naruto and his family walking up to us. Then suddenly the city police force start to open fire on the crowd with their machine guns I see protesters running, screaming and looking for their love ones and I see my mother already shot dead and I then see Naruto crying and I start to have tears flowing down my eyes and Naruto says "Oh my god NO mom No mom!". I then see Kushina already shot and then me and Naruto start crying and then when we go home. Then I realized that today this Saturday is named the November Riots.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Mirrors Edge

 *****Disclaimer*****

 **I do not own Naruto or mirrors Edge or any of its contents**

(A Naruto and Mirrors Edge Fan-Fic. This takes place before, during and after the game)

chapter 2

Leaving the family

2 years later

Naruto P.O.V

Its been 2 years since the November Riots I'm now 16 and I grew quite a bit big and I dyed my hair to be black and my family has been acting different. Me and Naruko stopped mentioning mom and dad kept on drinking and now I stopped going to school and when it's the weekend me and Faith go and do parkour and I decided to leave dad and Naruko because of unknown reasons. When it was 9:00 I started to pack my running equipment and I crafted myself a new grappling hook and I left when it was 11:00. When I left the apartment it was raining but I had to wear a hood to keep myself from getting spotted. So before I left I wrote a letter explaining why I'm leaving and I sent Faith a goodbye message and then I left.

2 hours later

Faith P.O.V

I'm now on the rooftops trying to find a house to break into and I spotted a boy wearing a hood on another rooftop so when he stopped to relax I jumped on top of him and I removed his hood and it was Naruto so I asked him why did he leave and he said "look Faith I'm sorry okay" so I forgave him and me and him are now committing petty thievery and robbing from houses and shops in order to survive until we were caught by this guy named "Merc" and he gave us food, shelter and a job as a runner.

Both Naruto and Faith P.O.V **Merc's Lair 5:30 Am**

We both are sitting on edge of Merc's Lair drinking a cup of coffee thinking about our families and we both then look at each other and we talk about how life used to be fun up until the November Riots and then we both go back inside and rest.

Naruto P.O.V

I couldn't go to sleep so I went to go stretch and do a little bit exercise and when I was I started thinking about the November Riots and when I thought about mom it brought a few tears into my eyes and I cry for a bit and then I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Mirrors Edge

 *****Disclaimer*****

 **I do not own Naruto or mirrors Edge or any of its contents**

(A Naruto and Mirrors Edge Fan-Fic. This takes place before, during and after the game)

chapter 3

Life as a runner

Naruto P.O.V

Its been 2 years since me and Faith left our families and I gotten over the November Riots but I'm still having nightmares about the tragic event ever since then I dropped out of school and Naruko and Kate have joined the police force because they wanted to keep the city safe but I can't really blame them and I always wanted to help people too. Me and Faith are the new youngest runners and it wasn't hard and the training wasn't hard but I had a crush on Faith and I kept my feelings to myself and when I turned 18 I grew a bit taller and I made Faith a grappling hook and we both are starting our first run.

Faith P.O.V

Merc told us both that we need to deliver 2 packages to 2 clients one is in downtown and the other was in the slums so I took the slums route and Naruto took the downtown route. The route to the slums wasn't hard nothing like pipe climbing and wall running can't hurt and delivering the package wasn't hard no blues chased after me so not bad for the first run. When I got back to the hideout I see Naruto on the couch bleeding from the right arm and from the stomach and from the left leg so I patched him up and let him rest. When Naruto woke up he told us about the job.

Naruto P.O.V

As I sat up I told Faith, Merc and Celeste about the delivery and soon after I dropped off the package I was ambushed by a swarm of blues and cops so they open fired on me and I manage to escape I was able to survive but I got shot in the stomach and I had to crawl and hide from the blues so I managed to get back to the hideout barely so not for the first run.

Faith P.O.V

I picked up Naruto and put him in his bed and so I kept a eye on him after a few hours we ate some leftover pizza and we went to bed hoping that Naruto gets better.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Mirrors Edge *****Disclaimer*****

 **I do not own Naruto or Mirrors Edge or any of its contents**

(A Naruto and Mirrors Edge Fan-Fic. This takes place before, during and after the game)

Chapter 4

Getting better and back to running

 **Merc's hideout 5:30 Am, Saturday**

Naruto P.O.V

As I wake up I realized that I'm wearing a white tank top and gray sweat pants and I have band aids wrapped around my right arm and left leg and around my stomach and my digital wrist watch was beeping with the Time reading 00:00-12:00 and I say "shit" and I shut off my watch and It was 5:30 Am and as I was trying to get up I feel down a few times and I haear a guy saying "are you alright" and I see it was Merc and I say "ugh, where am I" and Merc is telling me that last night Naruko and dad were sent to jail because both of them tried to find me but the blues thought they were runners so they got arrested. I told him "hey Merc I'm going after them but how am I going to get inside the police station I mean that building is sealed off pretty tight". Merc helps me up and tells me "there are 2 ways to get inside the station it would be the easy route and hard route but the easy route has the most blues and hard route has the less blues so are you going to take the easy route or the hard route the choice is yours". I decided to take the hard route because of my previous injuries I'm in little to no shape to fight so I left to get a breakfast sandwich with a cup of coffee and I sat outside eating and I see Faith right behind me and she runs up to me giving me a big hug.

Faith P.O.V

After I give Naruto a big hug he told about last night and I decided to help him by getting his dad out so he doesn't have push himself to his limits so we both were going to leave at 10:30 and after eating breakfast I help train Naruto to get back at running and after training we both rest up for the mission.

 **5 hours later**

Merc was guiding us through the ear commutators as I was running across the rooftops Merc told us both that the blues have Naruko and Minato in separate trucks and sent Naruto the status of Naruko's truck so I took out a sniper rifle and fired at one of tires and Merc told me that the wire was hot and the blues were after me and I fought through them all and I got Minato back to a safe house and I got back to the hideout waiting for Naruto to get back.

Naruto P.O.V

As I was running across the rooftops I stop at a nearby billboard and I use a sniper rifle to a fire at one of the tires and truck stops and I hear Faith on the comms channel telling me that the wire has gone hot and I fought a few blues and when I got to the street I opened the back door waking Naruko up and she says "Naruto"? and I helped her up slowly and she says "big bro, I can't believe you've done all of this" and me and her hug and I tell her "you're my sister I would do anything to keep you guys safe" after we were done hugging I gave her another ear comm and I sent her the location to the safe house and I sent the blues to follow me and I got them off Naruko and dad's trail.

 **Merc's hideout 1:30 Pm**

When I got back I see Faith shot in the arm so Merc told the both of us to go to the tattoo shop and my uncle gave us a few tattoos and we left back to the hideout and Merc told us to rest up so me and Faith were out of commission for the mean time.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Mirrors Edge *****Disclaimer*****

 **I do not own Naruto or Mirrors Edge or any of its contents**

(A Naruto and Mirrors Edge Fan-Fic. This takes place before, during, and after the game)

Chapter 5

Getting called back into action

 **Merc's hideout 2:30 Am Friday**

Naruto P.O.V

I wake screaming "MOM"! and then I realized that I've been thinking about the Riots again and this time I go to out for a early morning jog and I was healed up completely but I have a few scars and I got 2 new tattoos. As I jogging I hear someone following me and I stopped a few times and I realized that today was my moms birthday and I went to flower store and got some fresh flowers and I ran to moms grave and I sat down and talked "hey mom...look I'm sorry for not coming here because I've been busy as a runner and I need to keep an eye on dad, Faith, Merc ,Naruko, Kate, Celeste and the rest of the runners. I have a little crush on Faith and what should I do mom". I hear my ear piece ring and it Merc and he's telling me to get back to the hideout he needs to tell me something. I turn off my ear piece and I say "well mom would you look at that I'm getting called back into action...well I need leave but I'll drop by later oh and happy birthday mom I love you".

 **Merc's hideout 6:30 Am**

When I got back to hideout Merc told me that me and Faith are clear to run again so I decided to wear a white tank top with black sweat pants and tabi running sneakers and I'm wearing black fingerless gloves and me and Faith run to new training grounds and we both have Celeste training us and we follow her and she teached us new weapon disarming skills after we were done Merc gave use a new to deliver 2 packages.

 **Financial District 1:58 Pm**

Faith P.O.V

As me and Naruto were running towards Cel's position 3 police officers tried to shot us until we both had to take out a few blues so we both tossed our bags to Cel and she told us both "Faith, Naruto I'll take it from here I'll meet you 2 back at the hideout". "Shit I see more blues we need to get out of here" so me and Naruto took off and we both see a city eye helicopter and we both jump on it and we both ran back to the hideout so we can lay low for a while.

 **Merc's hideout 4:35 Am Saturday**

Naruto P.O.V

As me and Faith are building a house of cards we both are listening to police chatter until we hear "say again officer Coonors and officer Namikaze? "Going to Pope." "Taking a statement on that break-in last week. 56 West Arland Drive. Tell Lieutenant Miller." "Copy that. I'll relay the message, officer Connors and officer Namikaze". "Thanks Connors and Namikaze out". After hearing them we both say "Hello sis". The Merc calls us to keep an eye on us both and he told use us both to rest up and he'll stop by later and he also told us to not eat all of the pizza because he likes the toppings and we both got off the chatter. After that me and Faith talk "Naruto, are we going to keep them both safe" in a worried voice and I said "Faith don't worry we'll keep them safe no matter what I can promise you that ". Then we hear there were shots fried at Kate and Naruko's position so we both ran to Popes building and when we got inside we see Pope's body face down next to his desk so me and Faith were talking to our sisters and I said "ladies this isn't Pope at all this is a decoy" and Kate said of course "that person wanted Pope dead and they wanted us to take the blame" so I said "don't worry we'll get through this" and I then took a piece of paper with the letters spelled "Icarus and to the high and that was it so our sisters said "thank you" to the both of us and we gave them a hug and we ran out of the building and we were running a helicopter was shooting at us and Merc sent one of the nearby runners to get us out and Merc told us to not get worried about our sisters and he told us we will fix it.

 **Merc's hideout 7:01 Pm**

Faith P.O.V

I was a little pissed off at the blues and I came in and said "what the hell Merc" and he said "don't you 2 we'll fix this and then Cel came in and she told us about she can find the words Icarus and Merc told us a little tale about Icarus and he told me and Naruto to track down ex-runner named Jacknife.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Mirrors Edge *****Disclaimer*****

 **I do not own Naruto or Mirrors Edge or any of its contents**

(A Naruto and Mirrors Edge Fan-Fic. This takes place before, during, and after the game)

Chapter 5

Tracking the old runner and proving sister's innocence Project Icarus reveled

 **Merc's hideout 2:30 Am Sunday**

As Merc was telling all of the runners about Jacknife I hear the phone go off and I answer it "who is this" and the person says "That's not a nice way to talk to your old friend" I then get pissed off and I said "John what do you want" and Faith and the others look at me and Josh says "you try to keep you family and friends and I will destroy everyone you care about" and I got angry and say "screw you you not going to kill anyone and if want to kill them you have to go through me" and John gets off the phone. Faith and the others look at me and I have a angry expression and I then calm down and I told the others I'll talk to you guys later and I walked away. When I left the others I went to the gym to workout and I kept on punching the dummy and as I kept on punching I was releasing my anger and when I got back to the hideout I wrapped band aids around my hands so Merc to me and Faith that we need to track down Jacknife.

 **Lower East Side 11:01 Am**

As me and Faith were running Merc was telling us that Jacknife is on some rooftops near the old runner training grounds near the storm-drains and he also told us that the route was clawing with blues after we climbed through a fence and helicopter with blues spotted us so we hightailed it down to the storm-drains and when I see a red dot point to Faith's chest I pulled her out of the way and we ran inside of the nearby building but the rooftop was surrounded with blues so we jumped onto a crane and we were clear from the blues and as we ran Merc told us there was sniper team so we took out the snipers and we slided down the storm-drain getting wet so me and Faith were soaked so we say a few platforms and Merc told us that Jacknife was in Hampton Town and when the crane platform was moving up a group of blues got a few shots but we survived and we ran to the elevator and when we got to the top we chased Jacknife across the rooftops and he got to a elevator before we can talk to him so we both got in the other elevator and when we got out Jacknife tried to make a pole swing but the pole collapsed and he was knocked out but it was fun and I said "dang, well he's done that crazy fricken fool" and me and Faith laughed for a bit and we ran to talk to the old friend of ours. We got to Jacknife and he tried to flirt with Faith and I said "just tell us who killed Pope Jack" and Jacknife told us to watch out for Travis Burfield and he said happy hunting Faithy and Naruto-chan and me and Faith decided to talk to Miller.

 **CPF underground carpark 5:20 Pm**

As me and Naruto were crawling around in the shadows we jump down and I say "lieutenant Miller" I say "I'm Faith, Kate's sister" and Naruto said "I'm Naruto, Naruko's brother. And Miller told us that he can't help Kate or Naruko and he told us to keep on running and we both ran back to the hideout to rest and I told Naruto "hey Naruto are going to save them both" and Naruto says "don't worry we'll both save them okay" and we both then went to sleep.

 **Ryding Park 12:08 Pm** **Monday**

Merc told me and Faith that Ropeburn has a office near the Burnfield International Shipping, near the Ryding Park subway and Merc told us that he saw Ropeburn wrestle once and he saw that Ropeburn broke some poor guys arm and then he head-butted the guy and now we believe that Ropeburn is involved with Pope's murder and Kate's and Naruko's setup and we know that he would be a fighter not a talker. As we were running we found Ropeburn's building and we both were crawling in the vents and we were listening to Ropeburn's phone conversation with John a old friend of mine and Ropeburn was talking about Project Icarus and he wanted John to meet him at the new mall on Renold's Street tomorrow at 4 Pm and Merc told us to get back to the hideout and we got blues coming to us because we must have triggered the silent alarm and we tried to escape to the elevator but they stopped the elevators so we both slided down a pipe and Merc told us to get to Drake's hideout but we get across a helicopter filled with blues and they were shotting at us and we had to fight a few blues and we both climbed 2 cranes and we both then jumped down on top of a mattress and we both then hear Merc saying that he was impressed but he then spilled his coffee all over his keyboard and we laughed a bit and he then sent a message to Miller and we both went to see him again.

 **CPF underground carpark 5:23 Pm**

As me and Naruto went to talk to Miller, Miller pulled out his gun at me and said that he can't help us and he's said that he doesn't want Kate and Naruko going to jail and he says that the city's security forces were going up and if they want to go easy then Miller must give them me and Faith in order to keep our sisters safe. Before Miller could shot me I disarmed Miller and took his other gun and I told him that I care about Kate and Naruko and for their sake I let Miller go and I threatened him by killing him if he pulls his gun on me and Naruto and me and Naruto walk away saying that we both are doing this city a favor.

 **Renold's street 7:17 Pm**

After me and Faith left we both see a helicopter going to Ropeburn's meeting and me and Faith think that's the CPF and we both decided to go after Ropeburn but we had to stay off the streets and when we both got in the building we need to get up to the roof and when we got to roof we both see Ropeburn and lieutenant Miller talking and when we both tried to find out more about the meeting Ropeburn comes out and the punches me and he says that we both can goe to hell because no one threatens him and he throws us both off the roof and when Faith sprained her leg Ropeburn tried to hit me with a pipe and I reacted quickly I kicked him in the nuts and before he falls of the roof he grabs the pole and Faith gets back up and Faith says "you set up Kate Connors and Naruko Namikaze didn't you" and he says "the cops? Yeah I did set them up" and he says that he hired someone to to kill Pope and he says that the assassination who killed Pope was going to with someone at the atrium in the mall Downtown at 2Pm and before he can say anything about the meeting between him and Miller a sniper shot Ropeburn in the back and he down to ground dead and we both had to run so we both used the elevator shaft to get away from the blues and Merc told us we were clear of the blues blues for now and the subway was closed due to work in the tunnels but the blues were in the subway and we both got away but we had to fight through a few blues but we ran into the train tunnels and we both ran for a bit avoiding trains and we both jumped on top of the train avoiding pieces of debris and when the train stopped we both ran to the door getting clear of the backing up train and Merc was impressed and we both hear a low sharp whistle and it was Cel and the 3 of us ran back to the hideout resting up.

 **Merc's hideout 6:00 Am**

As me and Faith and Cel were sitting on the edge drinking coffee and Cel and Faith are telling me to lay low but I say " I don't want to stay there or here sitting down and doing nothing, I mean I got a sister to worry about and my parents at first thought this city was worth protecting for and my parents were friends with Faith and Kate's parents and they were friends with Pope and they organized protests, lobbied the mayor, took me and Naruko and they took Faith and Kate on marches. But I never really understood why back then. What it meant. Cel then said "Merc said that yours and Faith's mother died. I said "my mom and Faith's mom were both killed during the downtown riots...protest marches went bad. Cel said "that's rough" I said "After that, we pretty much fell apart. I stopped going to school and me and Naruko stopped mentioning mom and dad never forgave himself and he kept on drinking alcohol to make the pain go away and I left home soon after. Guess I never really forgave him either. Cel said "that's when you and Faith met Merc" and Faith said "He caught me and Naruto breaking into his place". Cel said "No kidding? He never said that. Faith said "He offered to train me and Naruto. Felt like a good way off the streets,so I took it. Not much else going for me and Naruto. I said "they got my sister and Kate involved Cel, and I need to clear their names. I owe them both that much. So Cel left for another job and me and Faith left.

 **Downtown 9:07 Am**

As me and Naruto try to get to the meeting blues spotted us and we both zip lined down to alleyway and we used a elevator to get to the rooftops and we both ran to a elevator shaft and we narrowly avoided a helicopter and Miller was just a few blocks away and when we got to the mall we both see another runner dressed in riot gear with a helmet her face and we both ran into a elevator narrowly avoiding gunfire and we both ran up to the upper floors and we both got caught by the blues and one of them have a machine gun and made it out of the building.

 **Lower East Side 11:01 Am**

Me and Faith both punch Jacknife in the face and Jacknife tries to flirt with Faith and we both tell him about Ropeburn's death and he told us to be careful around who we hang around with and he tells us to not get ourselves killed and me and Faith decided to go check out the new Kruger Security office at the docks.

 **The Docks 5:00 Pm**

When me and Naruto get into the docks we both start running to the rooftops and Merc's signal was jammed and a group of security guards spotted us and they tried shotting us be we didn't get hit and we ran into the cargo shipping bay we both go deeper into the shipping bay and we both see all of the runners names and the room we were in was Project Icarus and the blues were training to come after us and we tell Merc the whole thing and we both see the guy from the mall on a security camera and we both decided to haul ass back Merc and we zip lined down onto a moving train.

 **The Harbour 11:45 Pm**

As me and Faith were running we both decided to go after Popes killer and we both hoped into the back of a cargo truck and a few minutes later we got spotted and the guards tried to shot us but we didn't get shot at and we hear Merc saying that we got a runner in our area and a blue is using sniper rifle to shot us and the bulge was about to shot Faith but I got shot in the arm and Faith was worried and I told I'm okay it's just a little shot wound and we both chased after the runner and Faith bested the runner in a fist fight and we both chased after the runner and the runner was in fact Cel due to her blonde ponytail and Cel had to kill Pope because Pope was making threats to the wrong people and Merc told us that Kate and Naruko were already put on trial and the court found them both guilty and a convoy was taking them both to jail in less then a hour.


End file.
